User talk:99alextheman99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Rvb forever/Old characters returning in Season9/@comment-Sniperteam82308-20110315031506/@comment-99alextheman99-20110520030154 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 03:02, May 20, 2011 If you were here during the seasons you would see that we in fact do not need help. Its during these between the seasons that the wiki dies down to only me and a few other users having conversations. With the occasional spammer. Your welcome to stay and edit but we do not need help.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Me and SniperTeam are both admins. we have a pretty good handle here, but we will need your assistance when the episodes come up, that's when the vandals come out of their caves. CyrusArc 02:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) There are 3 admins. Myself, Cyrus Arc, and WhellerNG. Wheller can be considered the main admin here as he has Burecratship while Cyrus and I are only Sysops.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah well if the last time people from another wiki started to "help" they tried to change the whole wiki. Pissed me off. And I hate being helped. Rather have someones scorn than their pity. Sorry for the confusion. Your liked... congradulations... I should get you some... well I don't know. Cake? Yes let there be cake.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Except the cake is a lie so... Anyway if you would like to help you do not have to announce it, just helped and we would notice you then :) CyrusArc 03:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well yea but the gunner had Teal armor not white. The white one in the vehicle was Meta.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The Reach gameplay is for Epsilon's version of the world. The Halo 3 CGI bit is in the real world past.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello No.99 I am Soldier Jean.Nice to meet another rvb fan.--The Renegade 22:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I see all the people in there. Plus an unknown blue guy(Not teal thats Carolina).Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If you would give me the coding that would be great! And yes please create pages for Anchor 9 and Blackout.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey saw you messaged Cyrus. Just to let you know hes on vacation for 3 weeks starting Friday.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea I put that in the Triva of Angel on my Shoulder.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright.:( My girlfriend and I are sharing an account. She ruined my user picture.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Anything you can find.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Same. But for those not users we have to wait for a full public acess before we can put information up not revealed by the title or picture.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... having listend to all the Jenga Jams and blog posts. As well as pretty much anything Rooster Teeth. I can confirm it is not. I don't think it is named yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not an admin. Though, I try to do my best at adding info and images to the wiki. But, yeah, I can't help you here. Sorry. :( Here's the admins you can contact: , , or Now that I've returned I'll get right on it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. Wiki chat does that from time to time. Try again in 10 minutes.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep. :)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC)